Por Ella
by sweet better.kosuke
Summary: Songfic del tema "por ella" del grupo chileno Tronic/Advertencia: Suicidio de un personaje/ Ludwig aun no comprende que le insito a hacerlo...


**P**or Ella.

**Songfic**

Grupo: Tronic

Alemania x

**A**dvertencia: suicidio de uno de los personajes principales.

Ya no tenia nada mas que hacer, había pasado ya unas semanas, los dolores de cabeza seguían en aumento…y en el pecho.

Ya no tenia ganas de seguir, se levantaba cada día con pesar, ya no levantaba la voz, ya no salía a entrenar, ya no se preocupaba si su cabello estaba ordenado…para que? Si lo único que le hacia sentir vivo ya no estaba…ya no estaba.

"Ella tenía 20 y decidió darle fin a su vida así

Subió hasta el piso 21 y se marchó

sin decir adiós

Me pregunto si cuando volaba por el aire recordó

Que alguna vez le dije

Si te matas también lo voy a hacer yo..."

Y recordó porque todo había comenzado, había estado conversando con el, había estado conversando con el…

_-…Ya no hay salida…Todo esta mal…_

_-…_

_-basta... Deja de decir eso…_

_-…_

_-acaso no comprendes?... si decides terminar todo esto… no dejare que lo hagas sin mi…_

"Alguna vez oi que todo lo que termina,

termina mal

y lo que no acaba poco a poco

se pudre mas y más

y porque se que nadie entiende

porque decidiste no seguir

y es que tanta mierda en la cabeza no te deja ni pensar"

Y siguió así, recordando, solo, recostado en su cama observando el techo, pensando toda las cosas que habían pasado…"una sonrisa nunca es verdadera" se repetía, pero era inevitable…nadie es feliz para siempre…nadie.

_-…lo se…pero si sigo, solo aumentara mas el dolor…_

_-…_

_- pero si terminas ahora, solo aumentaras el mío…_

_-…_

"Siento que esta vez fui yo

El que estaba en lo correcto

por ella

por ella

por ella

esta canción

nananananananananananaaaaa

por ti

nananananananananananaaaaa

por ti

nananana nananana"

Un sin numero de imágenes recorrieron su cabeza, preciosas imágenes en las que solo estaba él en ellas, sonriendo como siempre, aquella sonrisa que sabia ya no vería mas, tan solo al cerrar sus ojos seguiría con ella, allí, como si nada hubiera pasado…

"Supe que tu madre anda diciendo

que tu lo hiciste por mi

y si supiera cuanto tu la odiabas

no podría ni vivir"

"…_maldito seas! Tu tuviste la puta culpa!! Perro asqueroso, tu tuviste la culpa!! Mal nacido, me quitaste lo único que tenia!!…bastardo! No eres nada! No eres nada!!" _

Y podía escuchar una y otra vez esas palabras en su cabeza, y podía recordar cada expresión del Italia mayor, esa mirada de asco, de odio…

_-…y tu hermano? Que hay de el?..._

_-…_

_-dime…_

_-…no pienso en ello…no tiene importancia…_

_-…le odias?_

_-…_

"Cómo quieres que yo siga solo sabiendo que ya no estás?

Cómo quieres que ahora yo despierte en las mañanas si no está...

tu olor...

Cómo voy a hacer para seguir? …"

Y ahora solo aquí, como quieres que continué? Como piensas que seguiré mi vida con esto? Acaso no vez como estoy? No te importe?...nunca te lo dije…

Pero jamás deteste tu presencia…

Nunca…

Y en las noches cuando cierro mis ojos, juraría que aun puedo escuchar como mi puerta se abre, y siento como te recuestas a mi lado.

Sintiendo tu olor ahora mismo, cuando cierro mis ojos y te veo, allí, observándome en la claridad de la noche..

"Siento que esta vez fui yo

el que estaba en lo correcto

por ella

por ella

por ella

esta canción

nananananananananananaaaaa

por ti

nananananananananananaaaaa

por ti

nananana nananana"

-…Prométeme, prométeme Alemania que pase lo que pase no me olvidaras si?...

-…

-…por favor…

-…no me pidas algo que no tenia planeado hacer desde un principio…

-…gracias…

"Voy a contar hasta 5

y quiero que tu me digas

que todo esto es mentira

que nada de esto sucedió

Voy a contar hasta 5

Para que salgas de ahí

quiero que toquen la puerta

abrir y que seas tu"

Abrió sus ojos, había estado un largo rato allí, recostado, escucho un ruido proveniente de abajo, se levanto rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, observo como la tarde coloreaba los tonos calidos de donde provenían esos ruidos, de la cocina.

-…I-Italia…-murmuro impresionado al ver en frente de el la imagen del chico en el suelo, rodeado de ollas y sartenes, al parecer se había caído, típico de el

Sus ojos celestes se tornaron rojos y húmedos, mas se tiro al suelo a abrazarlo.

-que pasa Alemania?...-el italiano abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir el abrazo del alemán, este solo sollozaba y le abrazaba mas y mas desesperado.

-estas aquí, estas aquí conmigo, ya termino…-murmuraba el ojiceleste meciendo el cuerpo del mas bajo.

-Alemania…te amo…-pronuncio el castaño cerrando sus ojos, sonriendo sonrojado, abrazándolo también.

-y yo Italia, y yo, siempre, siempre…-al abrir los ojos se encontraba solo.

"nananananananananananaaaaa

por ti

nananananananananananaaaaa

por ti

nananananananananananaaaaa

por ti

nananananananananananaaaaa

por ti

nananana nananana"

Se encontraba allí, sentado en el suelo de la cocina, solo, se agacho de hombros y comenzó a sollozar, solo había sido un sueño…solo un maldito sueño.

El ya no estaba más…

-----------------

Gomen!!! se que el tema del suicidio siempre es tan controversial, pero no podía visualizarme a otra OTP con esta canción

Además, siempre los mas felices son los mas tristes (perdón ita u.u), aunque pensando, podría crear un fic con este tema (suicidio) y hacerlo mas a fondo, si ustedes quieren hacerlo, yo encantada me gustaría leerlo!!! //x//

si alguna desea hacer un fic así me avisa para poder leerlo si? ///x//

bye bye!!!


End file.
